The Great Edgar
The Great Edgar is the twenty-fourth chapter of Journey. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Great Edgar Phy stopped abruptly causing Trent to bump into him. “What’s up Phy,” he asked? “Hotaru is here in Achievement City,” Phy replied gazing back at the tower. “I felt the mark that I placed on him burn. And it seems that they are inside the tower.” “So you think that they are being held captive or something,” Trent asked? Instead of responding, Phy’s arms glowed red and he launched a giant fireball at the tower. The impact caused a large hole the size of a car to appear. “Does that answer your question,” Phy said as he walked into the hole, ignoring the lingering flames. Trent muttered, “Eh you could’ve given some warning before you show off,” before following after Phy. An alarm went off as the four teens ran through the hall. “What’s going on,” Tsuyoshi howled over the loud alarm? “I think this is a sign that Hotaru and Izumi escaped,” Satoru replied loudly. “What,” Miku asked as she didn’t hear over the alarm. Akio sighed and simply threw his blade and cutting a wire by the ceiling, thus reducing the roaring sound of the alarm. “Much better,” he said with satisfaction. “But before we do anything else,” Satoru said, turning to Miku. “Miku…you are an Elementalist aren’t you?” The other two boys turned to look at Miku, who blushed from the attention. “Elementalist? What’s that?” “…It’s when someone has the ability to control a single element,” Satoru explained. “OH. You mean like this,” She said as water suddenly rose snakelike from her fingertips. Tsuyoshi fell to the floor in surprise. “How long have you had this ability,” Akio asked, although his face was clouded. Miku rubbed her head. “Since I was in that one place,” she answered after she thought about it. “And I met that old doctor.” “Well that sure is helpful,” Akio sarcastically snarled. “We can figure this out later,” Satoru interrupted. “We have to focus on finding my brother and Izumi.” Akio nodded as Tsuyoshi got back to his feet. Together, the group resumed running through the hall. “Where are they,” Geoff roared over the alarm. “And can someone turn off that damn alarm!” The alarm dimmed as Ray was waving a rose over Gavin’s unconscious body. “I knew Gavin would screw this up like he does,” Geoff muttered. “But I was the one who said that,” Ray said as Gavin began to stir. “Vav speak to me,” Ray inquired as he helped Gavin sit up. “All I remember X-Ray was a girl flinging herself at me…and then darkness,” Gavin weakly said. “What’s important is that you’re okay,” Geoff said. “But now we must focus on finding the prisoners.” “Having a little trouble are we,” A female voice chuckled. The three Hunters faced the door where Temperance and Charity entered. “We can handle this by ourselves,” Geoff retaliated. “You two can return to your guest room.” “If you insist,” Charity said. “Oh by the way…the boy you encountered by the outhouse is in the tower. Just some free advice for your hospitality.” The two Remnants left as Geoff began to panic. “That brat is here. And where are Jack and Michael. Did something happen to them?” Gavin immediately sprang to his feet. “My boy Michael isn’t here,” he said horrified. “I’m coming Michael.” True to these words, Gavin ran out of the office, passing the Remnants on his panicking journey. “Ah humans are so easy to manipulate,” Temperance said with a satisfied grin. “And what are you going to do, fearless leader,” she asked to the person behind them? A person covered in black hooded robes stood there. “I will make sure that nothing happens to our important pawns,” it simply said. The hooded person then vanished into thin air, leaving nothing behind except a dark circle on the floor. Back in the main Achievement Hunter office, an elevator dinged as two men left the secret elevator that had emerged from behind Geoff’s desk. Both of them were eating tacos. The bearded man asked, “Did you need us Geoff?” “Where have you too been while we’ve been under this pressure,” Geoff asked? The curly hair guy said, “Its Taco Tuesday,” as he held up his taco. “Where the f*** do you think we were?” Geoff hesitated. “Did you bring tacos for the rest of us?” “Of course,” Jack said as he pulled tacos out of a bag he was carrying. As he passed out tacos to Ray and Geoff, Gavin poked his head back into the room. “Michael my boy,” he squealed as he walked over and hugged Michael. “I thought you were attacked by our prisoners that I let escaped.” “Gavin you ****,” Michael roared. “What the **** did you do while we were away?” “Okay I get that we are your prisoners,” Hotaru began. “But what is the point of putting this cow in here with us?” True to these words, a huge cow was standing between Hotaru and Izumi in the already cramped cell. Ryan rubbed his hands eagerly. “I simply wanted to put all of the Edgars in the same place.” “All of the Edgars? What do you mean but that,” Izumi asked, her hand plugging her nose to block the smell coming from the cow. “This is Edgar,” Ryan said, pointing at the cow. “You are Edgar 1 and your boyfriend is Edgar 2.” “But he’s not my boyfriend,” Izumi quickly said, blushing furiously. Ryan ignored her and continued on. “You see everything that is trapped in this hole is Edgar. For you see, Edgar is the one trapped in the hole. And Edgar is the greatest being in the whole world.” “So…since you’re trapped in here too,” Hotaru began. “Doesn’t that mean you are Edgar too?” “No silly,” Ryan chuckled. “You’re Edgar 2.” Hotaru face palmed. “No I mean you’re in this hole with us…so doesn’t that mean you are also Edgar?” Ryan opened his mouth but paused. “Curses…your right. This is incredible for I have become an even greater being now that I am Edgar. But wait…I am already a King…so that must mean that I am the greatest Edgar of the all! I am…Edgarar!” “You are seriously mental dude,” Izumi simply said. “Not mental my dear…just mad,” Ryan said. “Now let all of us Edgars get along with peace and happiness.” As Ryan said this, an explosion came from the wall and knocked Ryan off of his feet. As dust covered the room, Hotaru and Izumi broke into a series of coughs. “You certainly know how to get yourself into trouble, Hotaru,” a familiar voice said. The dust cleared revealing Phy and Trent standing there. “Let’s get you out of this cell…as we have a lot to discuss.” Section heading Write the second section of your page here.